A New Beginning
by Fizzbit
Summary: Ganondorf's wife, Laura, has died at the hands of Lamia, her stepdaughter. But, Laura was reincarnated into Zelda's daughter, and it turns out Lamia had a child with Alucard (Castlevania) and she is alive, as well. The two become friends, but can Enya cop
1. Raised With Lies

CHAPTER 1  
  
Shurai leaned against the balcony rail. Ten years ago, after Laura was killed, she was reborn as Zelda and Sheik's child. Shurai remembered that day like it was yesterday. Laura could have been re-raised as a Princess, but it wasn't to be. Shurai had snuck Laura to Gerudo Valley, and ordered Ganondorf to care for the child. She wondered how the princess was doing now?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Laura ducked as the black iron sword swung over her head. Frustrated, she rolled out of the way before the weapon could catch her foot.   
Laura hated Sparring Tournaments. She always lost because she was weaker than the other Gerudos, and wasn't as good a fighter.  
Standing up, Laura glared at Enya, her spear in hand.   
Enya narrowed her discolored amber eyes. "Give up yet?"  
Laura smirked. "I don't think so."  
Running at Enya, Laura jabbed the butt of her staff into Enya's gut. The Gerudo child staggered back a few feet.  
Impatiently pushing a strand of hair out of her face, Laura quickly tightened her ponytail before Enya could jump attack her.   
Enya jumped back before Laura's spear hit her again. Then, something lashed out and struck Enya in the chin before she could see it.   
Pushing Enya to the ground, Laura held her spear up to Enya's throat.  
Enya swallowed her breath. "Okay, I surrender!"  
Laura watched as Nabooru and Laura's step sister Naru* carried Enya off. The Gerudos cheered for Laura.   
Sighing, Laura jabbed the tip of her spear in the sand, walking to the sidelines beside her father.   
Ganondorf looked at Laura in surprise. "What's wrong? You finally beat someone."  
Laura glanced at the Gerudo king. "Enya's my best friend, dad. I didn't want to hurt her."  
Then, without permission, Laura walked into the fortress, and trudged into her room. She plopped down on her bed.  
Lacing her fingers together, Laura rested her chin on them. Why was Enya so different like Laura was? That's how they had become friends. Both of them had guarding duty when they were about eight, and they ran into each other. Laura had been cautious at seeing Enya's discolored amber eyes, and stepped back. Enya did the same thing at the sight of Laura's pointed ears.   
Enya was nine months older than Laura, and was about a foot taller than her. Although she was a good fighter, Enya was weak. She had been adopted by her grandaunt Nabooru at Ganondorf's command. Laura was surprised to see that Enya was adopted. Laura claimed she was too, because she had pointed ears, unlike the Gerudos. Of course, some young girls said that Laura was born with a deformation, and Laura believed both that she was deformed, or that she was adopted.   
Although Laura and Enya had become really good friends, neither of them brought anything up about their strange looks. For instance, Laura had pointed ears, and red and black hair. Plus, she was shorter than most Gerudos her age. And Enya... whoa. Laura couldn't describe what Enya was like. Her amber eyes looked like she was a cat, and she had pointed, black talons that were about two inches long, maybe longer. People always ran from her because she had sharper teeth than everyone. Enya had asked Nabooru about this, but the Gerudo woman refused to answer.  
Laura had overheard a group of troublemaking Gerudos spreading a rumor about Enya's mother. Laura couldn't remember much, only that Enya's mother was an infamous Gerudo named Lamia Carna*, Laura's step sister, and that Carna had been killed by Laura's aunt.   
Laura sighed. Who was Lamia? Was she really Enya's mother? But what about Laura's mother? Who was she? Maya had adopted Laura, but the girl constantly asked Maya who Laura's real parents were.   
Maya told Laura that she'd tell her when Laura was older. But that was five years ago. How old did Laura have to be?  
Hearing her door open, Laura saw Naru come in. Naru looked at Laura with her purple eyes. "Well, I got good news for you."  
Laura looked up at her stepsister. "Is Enya alright?"  
Naru laughed. "Yeah, she's fine. Just a few bruises here and there, but nothing serious. But, guess what?"  
Laura blinked. "What?"  
"Dad said you can compete in the older Gerudo Tournaments at the pyramid!"  
Laura felt her jaw drop. "You're kidding!"  
Naru grinned, shaking her head.   
"But I'm always the flunk of the Training Class!"   
Naru laughed. "Well, dad decided to give you some slack this time."  
  
****  
  
Enya wrapped her sprained arm in a bandage, turning to Nabooru. "Laura didn't mean to hurt me."   
"I know, I know," Nabooru sighed. "But, you know... Gerudo Tournaments. Someone has to get hurt no matter what."  
Enya nodded, and leaned back against the wall, feeling a migraine coming on. She was feeling weak again. "Nab, why am I weaker than everyone else? I mean, Grandpa Ganondorf said I should be stronger than Ganiox, but I'm weaker than a Leever!"   
Nabooru fell silent. It took her a while to answer. She made up the quickest TRUE answer she could find. "Must be your diet."   
Enya cocked an eyebrow. "Well, true. Eating cooked meat each day isn't that healthy. But I tried eating collared greens last week and they made me sicker than a dog the next day!"   
Nab grimaced slightly. "Well, maybe you can't have your meals cooked for so long."  
"Maybe. But, Nab?"  
"Mm?"   
"I.. uh... found something," Enya said, her gaze dropping.   
Nabooru came over to her. "What do you mean? What did you find?"  
Enya reached under her bed. "I snuck in the Library last night, and grabbed this. The people in this book look just like me. Pointed teeth, talons, discolored eyes, the works."   
Nabooru flipped through the book. She swallowed. "Y-you didn't read where they lived, did you?"  
Enya shook her head. "I'd really like to. Maybe they know something about my real mother?"  
"NO!" Nabooru cried, slapping the book shut. "I refuse to let you find out about her! Your mother was the most evil Gerudo in the world aside from your grandmother*. Enya, I can't let you find out. You won't end up like her. I forbid it completely!"   
Enya clenched her fists. "Well, what about Laura? She has no idea about her real family!"  
"Laura was born deformed, and everyone knows that."  
"WAS NARU BORN DEFORMED, TOO??!!!!" Enya shouted, her eyes turning frightfully red.   
Nabooru's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
Enya glared at her grandaunt. "Naru. I know what Taraconians are. They're mixes between Sheikahs and Gerudos. Laura looks like a Hylian, but not really. She has green/grey eyes. She's part Sheikah. I know it. So don't tell me she's deformed."   
Nabooru put her hands on Enya's shoulders. "En, you can't find out. Please promise me that you won't."  
Enya blinked, her eyes returning to the discolored amber. She sighed. "Alright. I promise. But you promise me something."  
Nabooru blinked. "What?"  
"Promise me that you'll tell me about my mother someday."  
Nabooru bit her lip before replying. "Okay. But it won't be for a long time, okay?"  
Enya nodded slowly. "Okay."   
Nabooru creaked a smile. "Why don't you go tackle Laura or somethin'? Pay her back for the Tournament."   
Enya smirked. "Gotchya."   
Running off, Enya ran to Laura's room.  
Nabooru stood from her crouch. Every Gerudo knew about Enya and Laura...  
...even the Parapa Undead.   
  
  
*  
  
Laura looked up as Enya came in. "Hey, En!"   
Enya grinned. "Oh, Laura???"  
Laura stepped back. "Enya, I don't like that look on your face..."  
"You're not supposed to. You know, I'm gonna make you pay seriously for the Tournament."  
Laura cocked her head. "Oh, don't tell me you're sore about that!"   
Enya tackled Laura in a tickle torture. "I know you always lose in tickle tournaments!!"  
The Gerudo tickled Laura until she cried out 'Spirit Temple,' a sign of surrender. Laura laughed a bit. "Sorry, En."   
Enya shrugged. "It's okay. But you know me; I always pay you back."  
Laura rolled her eyes. "And watch those claws of yours. They almost made me bleed."  
Enya grimaced. "Sorry 'bout that."  
Enya helped pull Laura up to her feet. Laura rubbed her arm. "Haven't you tried clipping those suckers?"   
Enya gritted her teeth. "A thousand times. They grow back in less than a minute. I'll show you."   
Taking a dagger from the small scabbard at her side, Enya cut off the claw on her right forefinger.  
Laura watched in bafflement. Enya was right; in less than a minute, the talon was back to it's regular length. "That's weird."   
Enya slowly shook her head in disgust. "One of these days, I'm going into the Spirit Temple and contacting Lilu*. I know all of Nab's spells. I know Lilu is the Goddess of Evil, but she's got to have answers. I know she does."   
Laura cringed at the thought. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm just as curious as you are, but I don't want to go that far..."  
"What other choice do I have? Din, Nayru, and Farore would just give me a riddle to answer... they usually always do with kids, from what I've researched."  
"Yeah, and Lilu's not gonna exactly talk nicely to you. I'd take my chances with the goddesses," Laura said.  
"You would," Enya snapped.   
Laura's gaze dropped. "Sorry."  
Enya looked up. "What do you mean?"  
"About your mother. You don't know who she is."  
"Was," Enya corrected, unaware of the viciousness in her voice. "And what about you? You're not sorry about your mother?"  
Laura shook her head. "I was born deformed, and Maya's my mother."  
"You still believe that?" Enya asked, plopping down on the ground. "Lar, ya weren't born deformed."  
"How would you know?"  
Enya looked at Laura. "Check out Naru's case. She is a whole different race than Gerudos, and she has pointed ears and purple eyes."  
Laura sighed. "Yeah, but I still don't know why my mother would abandon me. You're completely Gerudo, Enya, but we're both the laughing stock of the training class."  
"I know I'm Gerudo, but sometimes I wonder if I was born deformed," Enya murmured.   
Laura bit her lip. "You want to help me research some more?"  
Enya looked at her friend, surprised. "Yeah, but we've looked through each book in the library over a thousand times. There's nothing about us except for this one book that I found, and Nab took-" Enya shut up as soon as she saw the grin on Laura's face.  
Laura raised her eyebrows. "Nab took what?"  
Enya grimaced. "I don't know if I should tell you..."  
"It was a book, we know that. C'mon, En, we gotta find out about you!"  
"But Nab took it!"  
"SO WHAT?! We can find it! Nabooru doesn't have good hiding places, and we know that."  
Enya grinned. "Very true."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Zelda squeezed her eyes shut as the Sages around her argued.  
"We can't let Lamia continue her reign with her child! Enya must be destroyed!" Ruto shouted.  
Impa yelled over Darunia's bellowing. "We canna let th' Undead come back!"  
"What if Enya finds out she is an Undead, then attacks Laura? We'll have more trouble then before! Didn't Zelda say that her child was born exactly like the Queen of Evil? Firepowers and all!?" Rauru demanded.  
"WILL EVERYONE CALM DOWN???!!!???" Zelda ordered. Every Sage fell silent.  
The princess sighed. "I'm upset about my daughter and Enya, too. But Nabooru can't help it. Enya is definitely going to find out about Lamia sooner or later."  
"An' what about Link an' Vanessa? They've tried te find th' Princess an' Enya, but have failed!" Shurai exclaimed.  
Zelda looked desperately towards Sheik. The Sage of Myths stood silent on his Ivory platform.  
Sheik was made the Sage of Myths soon after the renewed Laura was born at the Goddess' order.   
Impa sighed, exasperated. "I donna know what te do except suggest that all information about Lamia is destroyed. It's our only hope te save Hyrule."  
Nabooru nodded. "I know. But there's thousands of records of that whelp. How are we going to find them all and destroy them? There's even a record of Lamia in the Hylian Records book, and we certainly can't destroy that."  
Saria growled. "Why would those two even look in the castle, anyway?"  
"I don't know," Zelda agreed, slowly shaking her head. "All I can say is that we keep looking for Laura and/or Enya, and bring them to the castle alive."  
"We won't be able te succeed," Shurai snorted.  
Zelda looked towards her husband. "Sheik, I really wish you'd say something. You're being too quiet. You haven't been talking at all today."   
Sheik only shook his head, and stared down at his platform. Impa looked towards him. "Are ye alright?"  
Sheik solemnly nodded, but his face looked frustrated at his aunt's sudden interruption.   
Zelda took a step back. "Sheik? Are you getting any readings in the Desert?"  
"Not many," Sheik mumbled softly.   
Nabooru sighed heavily. "Well, if you're concerned that much about Laura and Enya, I could try and bring them to the castle to-"  
"No! We can't bring either of them into the Hylian World. The villagers... they still remember Laura. If they see her-"  
"Aye," Shurai agreed.  
Impa ran a hand through her white-purple hair. "Well, if I can, I'll contact th' Heavens an' try to talk te Laura."  
"Heavens?" Saria asked, cocking an eyebrow. "She got sent there this time?"  
Zelda nodded. "She died saving Hyrule, so she gets to go to the Heavens. Everyone who is in the Heavens is reborn, or their spirit is placed into someone. Linkchepto was into Link, and my mother was placed into me. And Laura was just reborn."  
Darunia snorted. "I still think she should spend some more time in the Underworld."  
"Why? Just so Tartara, Lamia, Ganon, and her can have a fight, and then Lilu casts them all out?!" Zelda demanded.  
"That would be a problem," Ruto grimaced.  
Shurai shuddered. "I donna want te think anything about Ganon right now. I still remember ev'rythin' he did te Hyrule. He almost killed Laura, nearly killed Ganondorf, an' beat ev'ry one of his children except Tartara."  
Nabooru growled. "He never beat her just because she was an Undead, and she was better than every Gerudo. Heck, when I was an Undead, I was twice as better as Tartara when she was two years old!"  
Impa chuckled. "I can agree with ye."   
Nabooru was about to protest with Impa's joke, but didn't press the matter further. "Well, Dad wasn't the best person in the world, I'll tell you that. Heck, I'd have Ganondorf as King ANY day rather than have Dad back. You should have seen what he did to my mother sometimes."  
Zelda blinked. "He attacked Twinrova once?"   
"Once. Dad was about to kill Ganondorf for curing everyone, but Mother got in the way, and she got the crap beat out of her. He hardly knew Naru. If he found out she was Impa's daughter-"  
"Nab, can it," Impa growled, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"CAN YOU CALM DOWN???!!!" Link shouted. Vanessa grabbed his shoulders. "Link, you never told me that coming to the heavens could be so risky!"  
"Well, I just had to talk to Din, Nayru, and Farore about some stuff, but then Laura jumps my case..." Link protested.  
"Shut up," Laura growled. "How come you never told me that Lame-ia had a kid?"  
"Maybe because we never knew in the first place!" Vanessa snapped.   
Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. WHATEVER!!! I know when you guys lie."  
Link stepped in between the two. "We aren't lying, Lar."  
Laura folded her arms over her chest. "Well, explain this: If I was reborn, then how come my soul is still here?"  
"Because the part here is your evil soul," Din jutted in. "We're trying to keep Lilu from stealing you. We've had a few sightings of Undead in the past few weeks."  
"What happens if Lilu gets her?" Link asked.  
"What do YOU think? Lamia, Ganon, Tartara, Laura. Back in Hyrule. Having HUGE fight like when Tartara and Laura escaped. You do the math from then on," Vanessa growled.   
"Point," Laura sighed. She then widened her eyes. "Din, how come you never told me that you can keep evil spirits here?"  
"You never asked. Plus, only our chosen ones can come here. You and Ganondorf are the only evil chosen," Din replied.   
"Yeah," Link grinned. "You're special."   
"But what about Dis? Wasn't he here?" Laura asked with a smirk.   
Din bit her lip. "That I cannot answer."   
Farore sighed. "Link, Vanessa, try to find Enya and Laura. If any of the Parapa Undead find either one of them, Hyrule's doomed. Especially if Enya finds out what she is..."  
"I stink at math, but I can figure out the aftermath on that one," Laura said sarcastically.   
Link was about to say something, but stopped after Laura's idiotic remark. "Look at me; I'm losing an argument to a ghost!"  
"Soul," Vanessa and Laura corrected.   
"Whatever," Link rolled his eyes.  
Vanessa ran a hand through her hair. "Lar?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What about interferences? Can't you enter the new you's mind and tell her to stay away from Enya?"  
"WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?!" Laura shouted. "I've interfered with minds before, and it doesn't do any good. I've tried it with several 'breeds.' Sheikah, Goron, Zora, Hylian, Ancient Hylia, Kokiri, Gerudo, you name it, I've tried it, I've succeeded in getting the message to them, and I've always failed at getting it through to them. And trust me; the incantation isn't easy to cast. Vanessa couldn't even cast it if Lamia was beating the living crap out of her, Link was asleep, and she had to wake him up."   
"That is bad," Vanessa muttered.   
"And," Farore said, "Laura and Shurai are the only ones in Hyrule that can cast the incantation. They know every single Hyrulian incantation and spell by heart."  
"I found that out the hard way when I first fought her," Link murmured. Laura chuckled.   
"I can cast any spell or incantation you want me to, but I don't think we can separate Enya and Laura," Laura sighed. "But I'll try the interference spell tonight if I can. I seriously doubt it will work, though."  
Link clenched his fists. "But we have to get them to turn on each other! If we attack them, and they both are together, we'll have problems."  
Laura sighed. "And the new kid is exactly like me in every way. I never mastered my fire powers until I was 10. We'll have to wait and see if she'll find the power in her. I think she even has the exact amount of Power that I do. Next thing ya know she'll have half of the Triforce of Power."  
"Shut up, will you?" Link asked harshly.   
Nayru rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Link, Vanessa? Go back down to Hyrule, and continue your search. If you find the new Laura, at least bring her here."  
Link bowed to the Goddess. "I will."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Laura jumped down from the platform. "What do you mean, you can't find it?"  
Enya turned to her friend. "Nab always hides stuff away from me in here and-- hey... I was looking for these!" She pulled a pair of shoes out of a pile of clothes. Laura laughed.   
"Well, she must have found a good hiding place this time," Laura sighed.   
Enya's eyes then widened. "Hide! I hear Nab coming!"   
"Huh? I can't," Laura said.   
Enya pulled her down under a table with a long tablecloth. "Just shut up!"   
Laura then felt something under her feet. "Huh?"  
She pulled away a large, loose cobblestone away from the floor. "En, look!"   
Enya grinned. "Yes!" She pulled the book out of the small hole. "Pretty clever, Auntie. Pretty clever. That's the best hiding place she's ever had. I'll remember that."  
Laura gritted her teeth. "But how are we gonna get out of here?"  
Enya tapped something on the floor with her fingernail, and disappeared.   
Laura growled. "Requiem of Spirit. How could I have been so stupid?"  
Taking her small dagger, Laura tapped out the tune, and followed.   
  
Laura landed on the sand just a few feet away from the platform where Enya stood.  
Laura spat out sand. "Y'know, when ya get to the desert, you're supposed to get off the platform so the next person isn't pushed into the sand."  
Enya giggled, sitting down. "Well, help me look through this book!"  
Laura flipped through the pages, then suddenly stopped on one page. "Enya... look at this girl," she pointed to a picture.   
Enya looked at the picture. "She looks pretty much like me... where does it say her name is?"  
"Right here," Laura pointed to the print. "But it's in Ancient Gerudo. Can you decipher it?"  
Enya narrowed her eyes. "Her name is..."  
"What?"  
Enya swallowed. "Lamia Carna."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Laura Meets Laura/Alucard Returns to Hyr...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Zelda buried her face in her hands. She then felt Sheik place his hand on her shoulder. "Love, if we need te, we can find Laura an' Enya."  
"No, Sheik!" Zelda sniffed. "We won't be able to separate them. Plus, I don't think we'll even be able to find them."  
Sheik sat next to Zelda on the floor cushion. "Zelda, have ye been able te contact yer sister?"  
"Not really," Zelda admitted, her voice firming. "Nayru can't really transfer Laura to the Triforce of Wisdom. I'd have to go up there myself to talk to her."  
"Oh."  
Zelda straightened. "Where's Sprite*? I thought she was with you?"  
Sheik shrugged. "Haven't seen 'er since this mornin'. Didjya know that we haven't told 'er about Laura an' Enya yet?"  
Zelda giggled. "You're kidding."  
"Nope."  
Zelda bit her lip. "I wonder what Laura's doing now?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Laura stood from her position as Enya closed the book they had found. "Well?"  
Enya slowly shook her head. "No luck whatsoever. Not even where this Carna girl used to live."  
Blinking, Laura stared blankly at her friend. "Did you find anything about Lamia?"  
"Not much. Only that she was the Princess of the Gerudos, and Ganondorf's daughter. Although there was a page torn out. I can tell because there's no page 1004. I think that was the place where we get the goods, because the tear was fresh."  
Laura bit her lip. "Think Nabooru took it?"  
Enya shrugged. "Possibly. She said she didn't want me to find out about my mother. If Lamia's page is torn out, I'm betting my entire life savings that she's my mother."  
"How much is that? Five rupees?"  
"Oh, shut up, Laura. Is it my fault I like to shop?" Enya growled. Laura laughed.   
"Well, Lamia could be, but don't count your Cuccos before they hatch."   
"I know, I know."  
Laura bit her lip harder. "Maybe I should ask Dad. If Lamia's really his daughter, he'll know."  
"Who's else daughter would she be? It's against the rules if anyone sleeps with another guy," Enya snorted. Laura laughed again.   
"Well," Laura said, "it's getting late. I'm gonna turn in for the night."  
"Okay," Enya nodded.  
Laura went into her room, and got dressed into her nightshirt. Crawling under the covers, she fell asleep rather quickly.   
  
Wow, I actually get to meet you.  
Laura jerked around. "Who said that?!"   
Oh, jeez. You don't even recognize your own aunt?  
"Reveal yourself!" Laura demanded.   
Soon, out of the corner of Laura's eye, she could see the ghost of a woman that looked exactly like her... only older. She was in Gerudo Queen Uniform; a black bikini top with black skirt, the red and blue Gerudo insignia embedded in it. And a headpiece that looked like Ganondorf's, only with a compass rose shape.   
The woman had red hair and black bangs that hung down the side of her head, just like Laura's, with a black stripe going down halfway through the center of her red hair. Her ears were pointed, and she even had green eyes, but more brighter of green than Laura's green/grey ones.   
Happy now?  
Laura swallowed; the woman was talking, but it was through telepathy. The girl wasn't even moving her mouth.  
"Who are you?" Laura asked.  
Like I said, you don't even know me, do you?   
"You already told me you're my aunt! But how could you be when you look exactly like me?!"  
Kid, you have to pay more attention in school. It's called a Genetic Resemblance. And yes, I am your aunt. I was even Ganondorf's wife at one time.  
Laura couldn't believe it; the woman also had a similar voice, only slightly deeper, and more evil. Much more evil.   
"How could you have been my father's wife when your my aunt?"  
Maybe because I was killed, and you were born as my sister's daughter. And Ganondorf isn't your father. He's your adoptive father. And Maya is your adoptive mother.  
Laura glared at the woman. "Just tell me your name!!"  
The woman chuckled slightly. Laura.  
Laura jerked back. "I... Impossible!"   
I suppose you'd like to know how I died, right? Laura asked.  
"Y...yes."   
Laura slowly advanced on her niece until she stood next to her. She wasn't very tall. About 5' 7".   
Enya's mother killed me. I've come to warn you about that.   
"What? Warn me about Enya?!"  
Yes. Laura said. You must end your friendship with her as soon as possible before she kills you.  
"Never!" Laura exclaimed. "Enya's my friend! We're both... different. I shall admit that, but I'll never drop my friendship with her! She's my only friend!"   
You don't understand! Laura growled. Enya is stronger than her mother! She was powerful, but Enya has a power that I have never felt before. She can't find it yet. But, Laura, you have power, too. The same as I. And the same weaknesses. Only Ganondorf and Maya know. Maya was my best friend, and that's probably why Ganondorf chose her as your foster mother.   
Laura stared at her aunt. "What powers?"  
Laura smirked. The power of Fire. She knelt next to her. I was Din's Chosen One. You may be, too. Your weaknesses are anything under 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Did Ganondorf forbid you to go outside of the Gerudo Territory?  
"Yes."  
Laura nodded slowly. Then that's because the world outside the Valley isn't normally that warm this time of year. Look, if you ever can, I want you to go outside of the Valley Territory. And take this to Ganondorf. When you wake up, it shall be next to you. No one has been able to forge my handwriting. And I know yours is completely different from mine. That's the only thing different between us. Take this letter to him, and let him read it. Then, go outside of the Valley, and you should see a large mountain to the northwest with a tower crowning it. That's the Tower of Evil, my home. My pet dragon, Volvagia, should still be there. If you want, you can ask my daughter, Carla, or my son, Ganiox for help. Volvagia will help you into the Tower. I want you to look around the Tower, and find as much information about me and my powers as you possibly can. I shall give you lessons each night, and once you master the powers, I shall tell you who your real parents are. That's a promise. Laura then withdrew a small piece of paper from her small bag at her side, and gave it to Laura. Be careful when going outside. Tomorrow there will be chilly winds.   
  
Laura suddenly woke up to the sound of a Cucco crowing. The sound of her supposed aunt's words echoed in her mind. Once you master the powers, I shall tell you who your real parents are...  
Her real parents? Was Laura really adopted? Or did she just want to believe that she was born deformed? She loved her family, even if it was fake.   
Looking to her left, Laura noticed a small paper. She picked it up. The writing was crazy to Laura, but she seemed to recognize it.  
Opening the letter, Laura stared, flabbergasted at the writing. It was definitely NOT Gerudo. She knew that.  
"Laura? You awake?"  
Laura jerked her head up at the sound of a small knock at the door. "Yes. Come in."  
The door slowly creaked open, and Maya came into the room. "Did you sleep good?"  
"Kinda," Laura sheepishly admitted. "Freaky dream."  
Maya cocked her eyebrow, noticing the piece of paper in Laura's hand. "What's that?"  
Laura yelped, in spite of herself. Her eyes rested on the paper as well. "N-nothing!"  
Maya narrowed her eyes. "Let me see it..."  
Hesitating, Laura gave Maya the letter that had suddenly appeared next to her.   
"Mother, I don't know how it got in here. Honest--!" Laura was cut off by the look on Maya's face.  
The Gerudo stared wide-eyed with shock at Laura. "Where did you get this?!"  
Laura bit her lip, and began to tell Maya the story of how she met her aunt.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lamia leaned against a wall in the Underworld, her exasperation growing with each passing second. "When am I going to get out of here?!"  
"Never," Tartara growled. "Not unless you want to dig 150 miles to the surface of the Earth."   
Lamia blinked. "We're that far down?"  
"Duh."   
Swearing to herself, Lamia punched a hole in the rock she was leaning on. The entire chunk of rock seemed to quake for a minute, then suddenly shatter into a million pieces. She cocked an eyebrow. "It'd take me at least a week to dig out, then."  
Tartara's shoulders slumped. "Lamia, child, I'm just as worried about Enya as you are. But you can't be that worried. With Laura gone, she--"  
"LAURA IS NOT GONE! SHE WAS REBORN! AND IF SHE LAYS ONE FINGER ON ENYA, THEN I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!!!" Lamia exclaimed, so loud that all the chambers in the Underworld shook with fury.  
Pulling her hands away from her ears, Tartara stared blankly at her daughter for a second. "You're getting paranoid, Lamia. What's the deal?"  
Lamia sighed. "She's the only thing I have left to remind me of her father*..."  
"Her father? Who is the guy, anyway?" Tartara scoffed.  
Lamia stared down at her boots, blushing slightly. "Oh, no one special..."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Alucard stepped out of the portal, his docile grey eyes scanning the area. So this was the place Lamia called home, eh?  
Shaking his head, Alucard cleared away his daydream. He was worried about Lamia and Enya, more than anything. Lamia had stopped writing him for some reason, and it took Alucard ten years to find Hyrule, it was so well hidden. He had to find what the problem was.  
Oh, hey, Alucard, ol' buddy, ol' pal...  
"What the..." Alucard muttered, jerking around. "Who said that?"  
Look up.  
Alucard looked up. "I... don't... see... anything..."  
You can't see me, but I can certainly see YOU!  
"Dangit, will you cut the crap and just tell me who you are?"  
Oh, fine. Be the party-pooper. It's me, Laura. You forgot about me?  
"Laura?" Alucard blinked. "Dang, it has been a long time. Umm... where are you?"  
In that little castle in the sky.  
Alucard blinked again. "You died?"  
Gee, y'think?  
"Just how the heck did you die?"  
Oh, let's see. Oh, of course! Your little snookums KILLED ME!!!  
Alucard laughed. "Lamia killed you?"  
Yep. And she's dead, too, y'know.  
"What?! How did she die?!" Alucard asked, exasperated, but refusing to shout. He was always calm unless really angry.  
I killed her.  
Alucard's jaw dropped, then he gritted his fangs, and started walking north. "I'm not talking to you anymore, Laura!"  
Hey, wrong way, buster.  
Frustrated to the max now, Alucard's eyes glowed yellow. "I said, 'I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!!!!!'"  
Fine. Don't talk to me... you can just find your daughter the hard way...  
Alucard halted. "You know where Enya is?!"  
Sorry. You aren't going to talk to me anymore, remember?  
"Laura?!"  
No reply.  
"Laura??!! LAURA!!!"  
Five minutes passed, and no reply came. Only the soft sound of the wind caressing the tree leaves echoed across the land.   
Alucard tried to remember what Lamia had told him about where she lived. Some place called Gerudo Valley, he thought.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The sun was setting. Enya hugged her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Laura and Ganondorf had been discussing something earlier, and Enya hadn't bothered to ask about it.  
Gazing from atop the Spirit Temple into the desert, Enya sniffed the air.   
"Huh?" Enya blinked, smelling something in the air.  
Looking to her left, Enya saw an injured Guay. Blood oozed out of its leg.  
"Aww... poor thing..." Enya reached out and picked up the bird.   
  
*****  
  
"Father, you promised me when I was five that you'd tell me the truth if I found proof that I wasn't Gerudo!!" Laura protested.  
Ganondorf glared down at Laura. "I won't tell you unless you tell me where you got this letter!!!!"  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I FOUND IT NEXT TO ME WHEN I WOKE UP!!!" Laura exclaimed.  
"Impossible! Somehow, you forged this writing!!!"  
"I couldn't! Father, I met my aunt in my dreams, and when I woke up, it was automatically next to me! I swear, I don't know how I got it! All I remember is that she told me to give it to you, and that's all."  
"Sure."  
"Dad, I tried to forge the writing before I came here. It's impossible! I don't even know the language!!"  
"Then who was the person who gave it to you?"  
Laura narrowed her eyes. "She said her name was Laura. She looked exactly like me. Black bangs, red hair, stripe going down the middle, green eyes, pointed ears, the works. She wore a Gerudo Queen Uniform, and she clearly stated that she was your wife!"  
Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, still trying to come up with an excuse that Laura forged the writing. "What have I told you about looking through the photo album?"  
Laura blinked, confusion mixed all around her face. Finally, she sighed. "I'm going to bed."  
Ganondorf nodded. "Okay. You've had a pretty big day. Your eyes are getting droopy."  
Laura laughed a little bit. "'Night, Daddy."  
"'Night," Ganondorf watched as Laura ran off to her room.  
  
***  
  
Well?  
Laura spun around, then stared up at her aunt. "No... my Dad wouldn't believe me. He thought I forged the letter."  
You're kidding...  
"Nope."  
Laura shook her head. Ganondorf's kidding himself. He knows you've seen me, he just doesn't want to believe it.  
"I'm confused. This grown-up stuff is too complicated," Laura sighed.  
Smiling slightly, the Queen of Evil knelt down next to her niece. Don't worry. I'll talk to him in a little bit.  
"You will?!"  
Sure. It's gonna waist my magic big-time doing dream jumps, but I'll do anything to see him again.  
Laura cocked her head. "You really love him, don't you?"  
Yes...  
"Aunt Laura?"  
Hmm?  
"Wh-when you leave... I'd like you to put me in contact with Enya's mother, please."  
Laura's eyes widened. WHAT?! Laura, you have no idea what she's like!  
"Please? You can't be hurt in your dreams, so she can't hurt me."  
Well... Laura bit her lip. I'll try, but you'll have to get through Lilu.  
"O-kay..."  
Laura and Laura exchanged looks before the Queen of Evil turned away. I'll connect you with the Underworld.  
After that, Laura disappeared.  
  
*  
  
The world spun around crazily for a second. Jeez, dream-jumping always gives me a head rush... Laura thought.  
Laura looked around. "Okay, where is he?"  
As if on cue, a figure came through a door in front of Laura, then halted as soon as he saw her.  
Laura's eyes watered. "Ganny?"  
Ganondorf's jaw dropped. "Wh- Laura?!"  
"It's me," Laura choked on her words.   
Immediately, both of them ran towards the other and embraced each other tightly.  
"I missed you," Laura said, pulling away from him.  
"I missed you, too," Ganondorf replied. "But why did you see me now, when you could have the night you died?"  
"I wanted too," Laura swallowed, "but seeing older people in their dreams waists my energy dramatically."  
"Huh?"  
"I've been seeing Laura, Ganny. She told me you wouldn't let her leave the Valley because you thought she forged the letter."  
Ganondorf's eyes widened. "What?!"  
"She didn't forge the writing," Laura replied softly, "Remember? Even master Forgers couldn't copy my writing. Now, is the New Laura's writing any similar to mine?"  
"No."  
Laura nodded slowly. "Then how could she have possibly have forged it?"  
Ganondorf was speechless.  
Laura nodded again. "Ganny, listen to me. Listen closely about these instructions..."  
  
*****  
  
"For the last time: I'M NOT THE OLD LAURA!!!!!!!" Laura declared.  
Lilu squeezed her eyes shut. "Well, you can certainly scream like her..."  
Laura couldn't help but smile from the remark.  
Lilu sighed heavily, a growl escaping her throat at the same time. "Fine. You can talk to Enya's Mother."  
"First," Laura spoke up, "tell me her name."  
Lilu narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? Her name, or to speak to her?"  
Laura gritted her teeth. "Fine. Talking to her would be okay..."  
"Fine," with that, Lilu disappeared.  
Laura waited for a few minutes until a voice suddenly spoke up. "What do you want?"  
Startled, the girl spun around to see a beautiful Gerudo standing in front of her. "I-I wanted to speak to you."  
"Make it quick," the woman snarled, "Just seeing your face makes me sick."  
Laura swallowed as the girl unclenched her fists, revealing her pointed black talons. "A-are you Enya's Mother?"  
"Well, you did ask for me, didn't you?"  
"True..." Laura swallowed again, "m-my name's Lau-"  
"I know what your name is! And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my daughter!"  
"Jeez..." Laura mumbled to herself, "no wonder Enya sounds so groggy when she's angry."  
"I HEARD THAT!!!"  
Laura grimaced. "Well... what's your name?"  
The woman crossed her arms over her chest, baring her pointed fangs. "My name, is Lamia Carna, if it's important to you. But everyone just calls me Lamia for short."  
"O-kay."  
Lamia growled. "Why did you want to speak to me?"  
"I'd like to ask you why you killed my Aunt."  
"Oh, there are several reasons," Lamia narrowed her yellow eyes, "She killed my mother, she claims that she is my father's wife, she's another Hylian out there, she's Din's Chosen one, and no matter what happens, she always calls me Lame-ia."  
Laura blinked. "Well... that's how your name is pronounced..."  
"Think I don't know that?"   
"And another thing: Were you even thinking about Enya when you were killing Laura?"  
Lamia froze, her eyes widening. "N-no, not really..."  
"So you decided to kill my Aunt for sport, whether than to just protect Enya?!"  
"I've been attacking your Aunt for sport for years before you were born!!!"  
"Did you even love Enya?"  
Lamia choked out her answer. "Yes. I did. She was the only thing I had at the time."  
"Who was her father?" Laura asked.  
"Dang, you ask a lot of questions."  
"Just answer me. While I'm asleep, you can't hurt me."  
Lamia growled. Dangit. Why do all kids have to know that these days?!  
"Her father doesn't live in Hyrule. His name is Alucard. Now, if you'll excuse me, you have to wake up now. It's almost dawn."  
With that, Lamia's eyes glowed, and she lunged for Laura--!  
  
"ARGH!" Laura sat bolt up in her bed, rubbing her head. She put her hand under her pillow, then, feeling something, she pulled it out.  
  
If you tell ANYONE you saw me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life! That goes for Enya, too.  
  
Lamia  
  
"Okay..." Laura crumpled up the paper. Why did she constantly get notes after her dream encounters?  
Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream came from atop the Spirit Temple. Laura immediately ran out of her room, and up to the roof.  
Laura nearly gagged when she saw what had happened. There was a dead Guay next to Enya.... and Enya's face was covered in its blood!  
"ENYA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Nabooru shouted.  
Enya buried her face in her hands, "I don't know! Something just came over me, and I couldn't help it!"  
Ganondorf and Maya soon came into view, and Maya gasped in horror when she saw Enya.   
Laura rushed over to her friend, but Nabooru pulled her back, "Laura, stay away from her!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Alucard grimaced. His intense hearing caused him to hear a blood curdling scream coming from the west. What the heck made that? Whatever it was, Alucard didn't want to know.  
He hadn't slept good the night before. Hyrule was strange to him... he had been gone for over 90 years, since he was banned. He knew that if Harkinian and/or Nathalie still lived, he would be severely punished. Alucard didn't know why he wasn't sleeping good. The air must've been too cold, he guessed.  
Running his hand through his long silver hair, Alucard glanced around Hyrule Field.   
Knock, knock...  
Alucard's shoulders slumped, "Hi, Laura..."  
Whatcha doin'?  
"Nothing," Alucard grumbled, "Leave me alone."  
Nope.  
"Why?"  
Because I'm gonna lead you through Hyrule if you can't even find Hyrule Castle which is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!  
"Huh?" Alucard blinked, looking in front of himself. Sure enough, the castle walls were right smack dab in front of him.  
"Thanks, kid."  
I'm not a kid anymore... I died when I was 109.  
"I was gone that long?!"  
Jee, y'think?  
Alucard decided not to answer, but just went towards the castle, "Hopefully your home hasn't changed much."  
HA! You'd be surprised! And, Ali, I suggest you watch out: Some of the people that still live there HATE Vampires!  
Alucard stopped in his tracks, "Oh, no..."  
Heeheehee...  
"Okay, Lar, you can go away!"  
Kay. Later.  
Grumbling, Alucard walked onto castle grounds. He didn't look like a Vampire, but wearing black armor, and silver hair gave off a bad sign to people.  
Alucard was just about to knock on the huge doors of the castle when--!  
"Hold it right there, buddy!"  
Alucard yelped and spun around. Two people were pointing swords straight at their chest. He muttered to himself, "Laura was right..."  
The man must've heard Alucard, because he slightly lowered his sword, "What do you mean, Laura?"  
Alucard's shoulders shrugged, "Look, why don't you just kill me? Okay, I admit, I'm a Vampire. Undead. Human Mosquito. Whatever. And you wanna know what I have in common with Laura? We were both friends when she was a little kid."  
The girl turned towards the man, "Link, is this guy crazy?"  
"I don't know, Vanessa," Link murmured.  
Link turned towards Alucard, "Okay, look. We aren't gonna believe you. Laura hates Vamps."  
Alucard blinked, "Would it help if I told you that I was the father of Lamia Carna's daughter?"  
Vanessa and Link screamed, "NO WAY!!!!!!!!"  
"And uh," Alucard continued, "my name's Alucard."  
"Alucard?" Link asked, "What kind of name is that?"  
Alucard stared blankly at Link, "What kind of name is Link? Were you named after a chain?"  
"Alucard?!"  
Alucard looked around, then finally spotted two women, "Shurai? Impa?"  
Shurai blinked, then let out a laugh, "What are ye doin' back in Hyrule?!"  
Alucard shrugged, "Wanted to see Laura?"  
"Laura's dead," Impa said.  
Vanessa and Link were speechless. Vanessa threw her hands into the air, "Did I miss something? SHURAI AND IMPA ARE FRIENDS WITH AN UNDEAD!!!!!!!"  
Shurai rubbed her ears, "Alucard's a good Vampire. He knew Laura since she was a little babe."  
Alucard nodded. He then turned to Impa, "Hey, where's your boyfriend. Linkchepto, wasn't it?"  
Link stared at Impa, "YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH MY FATHER?!!!"  
Impa weakly giggled, "Uh... yeah."   
"Aunt Impa? Who are ye talkin' te?" Sheik asked, coming into the area along with Zelda.   
Zelda blinked, seeing Alucard, "Who's the weirdo?"  
Link groaned, "Princess, this is Alucard. He claims he was Laura's friend when she was little. Oh, and he's an Undead."  
"WHAT?!" Zelda yelped, "Undead.... friends with Laura?"  
"And he claims that he's Enya's father, too," Vanessa growled.  
Zelda eyed Alucard, "You've gotta be kidding... he doesn't look like Lamia's type..."  
Alucard's shoulders slumped, "I'm not part demon. I'm half Vampire, half Human. My father was a Vamp, my mother was a human."  
Sheik looked towards Impa, "Donna tell me he's yer friend..."  
"He is," Impa and Shurai both said at the same time.  
"He's a good Vampire," Vanessa growled, disgusted.  
Zelda blinked, then grabbed Sheik's hand, "Sheik, where's Day?! I almost forgot about her!"  
Sheik smacked himself in the forehead, "Auc, I forgot too! Somaria knows where she is right now..."  
"Who's Day???" Alucard asked.  
"My daughter," Zelda sighed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Day jumped off of the saddle of her horse, looking around. She was tired of wondering who this Enya person was, and decided to go look for her. At night, she had often crept through the hallways to get a drink of water, and overheard her parents talking in their bedroom. All she ever heard about was two girls called Laura and Enya.  
Thinking about this, Day wondered; Did Laura come back? But that was impossible... since Ganiox was born, Laura couldn't have been resurrected if she was killed.  
"Hey! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" a high pitched voice squealed. Day yelped in surprise, and quickly opened her saddle bag, letting the little Faerie fly out.  
"WHY did you have to bring me?!" Sprite growled, pushing her messy red hair out of her face.  
"Because if I get in trouble, you can fly and get help," Day growled.  
"Y'know," Sprite scoffed, nestling in Day's sun-bleached dark yellow hair, "you're more like Link then ya are your real parents... You sure Sheik's your dad?"  
"I'm sure... Link's in love with Vanessa, and Mother loves my Father. Plus, I look NOTHING like Link."  
"Well, I have my thoughts..."  
"Look, the only reason I'm a fighter is because Link was my fighting mentor when I was five years old. OKAY?!"  
Sprite yelped, "Okay, okay!!!"  
Day plucked Sprite out of her hair, and stuffed her in her pocket. Sprite muffled something, but Day didn't listen.  
Walking around Gerudo Valley, Day carefully slipped past the guards, and into the fortress.  
Day was just about to open another door when a voice stopped her, "Hold it right there, kiddo."  
Day spun around to see seven Gerudo Guards holding their spears up to Day's throat. They quickly tied her hands together, slapped Sprite into a bottle, corked the top, and threw Sprite and Day in a cell, taking all of Day's weapons.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Truth of the Hylian Princess

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Checkmate..." Laura groaned, smacking a chess piece down on the board.  
Naru blinked, "Wow... you actually beat me..."  
"Yeah, and you didn't play with yourself..."  
"Okay," Naru growled, "That didn't sound right..."  
Laura laughed, "I meant use your other form, Nara."  
"Oh. Well, ya gotta tell me that!" Naru barked.  
Laura creaked a smile, then looked over to her left. Since Enya had caught that Guay and ate it, the Gerudos had locked her in a cell to prevent her from attacking anything else.  
Laura sighed, "Poor Enya..."  
"Yeah," Naru agreed.   
Enya looked up after hearing her name, but didn't speak. She was too ashamed for what she had done.  
"Naru, Laura," Nabooru poked her head into the room, "time to come out. I'll watch Enya."  
"Okay," Laura and Naru said, standing up and walking out of the room.   
Nabooru closed the door, and walked over to the cell, kneeling down, "Enya, come here."  
Enya shook her head, huddling closer to the corner she was in.  
Hesitating, Nabooru stood up, and unlocked the cell, then went in, kneeling next to her grandniece, "Come on, Enya. Talk to me."  
Enya shook her head again.   
Nabooru gently reached out and stroked Enya's hair, "Please?"  
Enya looked up at Nabooru, "Wh-why am I like this? Was my Mother like me?"  
Nabooru bit her lip, nodding, "Yes. You're Mother was just like you. A killer. Only she killed for both fun, and food."  
Enya sniffed, "Nab... what am I?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Yes I would! Please tell me," Enya choked on a cry.  
Nabooru blinked away tears, "Enya, I don't want you to end up like your mother."  
"Please tell me," Enya begged.  
Nabooru shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't."  
With that, Nabooru stood up, and walked out of the cell.  
Just as the Gerudo was about to lock up the cell, Enya suddenly spoke up, "I didn't mean to hurt that Guay. Something came over me. I swear."  
Nabooru turned the key in the lock and locked the door, "I know, sweetie. Why don't you get some sleep? It'll calm your nerves."  
"I'll try," Enya muttered  
Nabooru walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.  
Enya looked around. All the windows, inside the cell and out, were barred. But if she could pick the lock on her cell and wait for someone to come into the room...  
...then Enya figured she could escape.  
Crawling slowly to the door of the cell, Enya slipped one of her pointed nails into the lock, moving it around.  
She had been very little at the time, but Enya had learned how to pick treasure chest locks with twigs and needles, but since this was a bigger lock, maybe she could use her fingernails.  
Gritting her teeth, Enya moved around in the lock more until--!  
CRICK!   
Enya silently cheered as the door swung open.  
Suddenly, Enya heard footsteps rushing towards her room. Shoot! Someone had heard it unlock!  
Quickly pushing the door open, Enya moved right next to the entrance just as the door opened.  
Naru and Maya ran into the room. Enya crossed her fingers, and ran out of the room behind their backs.  
Naru spun around, "Enya got out!"  
Nabooru fidgeted with her door before swinging it open, "What?!"  
Maya grabbed Nabooru's hand, "No time to explain, Nab. We have to get her before she gets a hold of something!"  
  
*  
  
Enya ran out of the Fortress, her eyes flickering back and forth.  
"Enya!"  
Enya spun around, "Laura!"  
Laura ran over to Enya, "What are you doing out?!"  
"I picked the lock. Big deal."  
"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE VALLEY!!"  
"No duh!"  
Laura muttered something before untying a horse from its post and jumping on its back, then helped Enya up.   
Enya kicked the horse's flanks, and it immediately ran out of Gerudo Valley, and into a huge field.  
"What the heck is this place?" Enya blinked.  
Laura's eyes widened. This was the place her aunt was talking about!  
"En," Laura said, "see that big mountain in the west?"  
Enya blinked again, "Yeah?"  
"Let's check it out."  
  
*********  
  
Day watched, confused, as Gerudos quickly ran out of the Fortress.  
Sprite looked up. "What's the rush?"  
Day shrugged.  
Sprite squirmed in her bottle, "Hey, do you think you can stretch your feet over here?"  
Day blinked, "I don't know. Why?"  
Sprite moved to the side of the bottle, "Maybe you can knock it over, break it, and I can go get your Mother, Father, Link, or Vanessa!"  
"Good idea!" Day exclaimed, a smile lighting her features.  
Biting her lip, Day stretched her foot out. She doubted she could reach it; the bottle was about a meter away from her.  
Straining, Day pushed away from the wall, stretching her chains. Almost there--!  
Day's foot then smashed Sprite's prison open. Sprite cheered, "Whoo-hoo! Success!"   
"Hurry up and get help!" Day ordered.  
"Gotcha," Sprite nodded, flying out of the barred windows.  
Day watched as the Faerie flew away until she couldn't be seen any more, "Hurry... please."  
  
*********  
  
Laura yelped as she slipped from a rocky ledge. Enya quickly reached down and caught Laura by her wrist before she fell to her death.   
Laura sighed with relief, "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it," Enya grumbled, pulling Laura up.  
Then, both girls turned around, and their eyes widened twice their size, "Whoa..."  
A huge tower was right in front of them. Enya looked towards Laura, "What's this about?"  
Laura sighed, "I have to go in there. Come on!"  
Laura started running towards the Tower, but Enya grabbed her friend before she fell into the huge crater below them.  
"Yikes!" Laura yelped, "Thanks, En."  
"Quiet," Enya growled, "There's gotta be another way to get in..."  
Suddenly, the scent of sulfur filled the air, and the two girls almost gagged.  
A high-pitched screech then resounded, and a snake-like dragon appeared out of the lava below.  
The dragon landed on the edge of the mountain, eyeing Laura and Enya. It then crawled over to Laura and sniffed her.  
Laura then remembered what her aunt had told her about the Tower. Only Volvagia -her pet dragon- could get them in since a musical lock was on the front door.  
Laura looked down at the dragon, "Volvagia?"  
The dragon looked up at Laura and licked her face.  
"Heehee!" Laura giggled, "Look, Enya! She likes me!"  
Volvagia looked towards Enya, noticed her teeth, and growled.  
Enya blinked, "She doesn't like me..."  
"Obviously," Laura scoffed. She then turned to Volvagia, "Volvagia, can you take us to the Tower?"  
Somehow, the dragon understood, and gestured with her head for Laura and Enya to climb on her back.  
Although confused, they both obeyed, and climbed onto Volvagia's back.  
Volvagia then flew up to a balcony that was open, and dropped them off.  
"What's so important about a crummy old tower???" Enya snorted.  
Laura ignored her, not wanting to tell Enya about her dream, "It's just important, okay?"  
"Whoa, what's this?" Enya blinked, picking a painting off of a shelf, "Laura, this girl looks just like you..."  
Laura ran over and looked at the picture, "It's my aunt..."  
"What?"  
"Uh... nothing!"  
Enya turned the paper over, "Hey, look at this..."  
Laura blinked, "Dang, that writing's weird."  
"What's it say?"  
"Dunno."  
Laura and Enya stared blankly at the writing:  
  
Princesses Of Hyrule:  
  
Princess Flaura: Deceased  
Princess Dharma: Deceased  
Princess Lila: Deceased  
Princess Andrea: Deceased  
Princess Arista: Deceased  
Princess Zelda: Still Living.  
  
"That's weird," Laura mumbled.  
"Totally," Enya agreed.   
Laura looked around before finding a list of things. They were all written in Gerudo, thank Din.  
"Yes!" Laura said to herself. It was the list of fire powers that Laura had told her about!  
Laura read them carefully:  
  
I first learned how to make my first fireball when I was ten years old. My parents had banished my best friend from Hyrule. My anger grew severely, and that's when my powers were unleashed.   
Over time, I learned how to control my powers to where I didn't have outrages. Still, my anger could not be controlled when it was unleashed. It died by itself, like it had a mind of its own.  
About two years later, I learned how to advance my powers into beams, into a deadly mist, and then, I learned how to melt rocks with my mind, and heat up my body temperature to where just touching me with a piece of paper would destroy it instantly. The only thing that could stop my powers were anything cold. Especially ice.  
  
That was all. Laura carefully folded the piece of paper up and slipped it into her pocket.   
"Enya, I think we should go now," Laura announced. Enya blinked, "Okay.. if you say so..."  
Volvagia was waiting outside. The two girls climbed on her back, and the Dragon took her down to their horse, where they both saddled up, and rode back to Gerudo Valley.  
  
***  
  
Well?  
Laura turned around, "Success!" She held up the paper.  
Good. Did you read it?  
"Yep."  
Laura sighed. That's great. Do you think you understand?  
"Uh... I think..."  
Think?  
"Okay, I understand."  
Good. But what'll we do to make you angry?  
"Um... I dunno. And um... Aunt Laura?"  
What?  
"Who was that best friend that you lost?"  
Laura stared blankly at her niece. His name was Alucard. Why?  
Laura's eyes widened, "You were friends with Enya's father?!"  
Yes. Got a problem with that?  
"No... not really," Laura swallowed.  
Well, kiddo, I'll tell you this: Alucard's in Hyrule right now. I've been talking to 'im.  
"You have?"  
Yep. And, if ya wanna meet him, start practicing the powers...  
"Okay," Laura said.   
Laura eyed her niece carefully. Oh, boy. Maybe all I gotta do is just get you upset or something...  
"Maybe."  
Okay... Laura thought for a second. I can't remember if I told you this, but I killed all of your other aunts on your mother's side of the family, and your mother was my next target.  
Laura's eyes widened, "What?!"  
Plus, I killed your grandmother on your mother's side of the family. I almost killed your grandaunt on your father's side of the family. I've destroyed Hyrule several times, only to have it brought back to life.  
Laura put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear any more.  
Still, the Queen of Evil continued, And, my father and mother ignored me constantly. My mother especially. They acted as if I was never there. The only person in the entire Royal Family that cared for me was my attendant.   
Your mother and her friend have killed Ganondorf many times, and brought terror among the Gerudos. It takes much energy just to resurrect Ganondorf. They made the Gerudos distrust him, along with Nabooru. Nabooru was against Ganondorf the day he destroyed the town of Kasuto in Southern Hyrule.   
"No! Aunt Nabooru?! She--"  
Helped seal Ganondorf in the evil realm.  
"NO!! How could anyone hurt my Father?! How could they!?" Laura gritted her teeth, feeling her blood boil. Her head hurt, pounding as if mallets were drumming on her skull.   
Suddenly, Laura became out of control. She screamed, putting her hands out to the side, and flames shot out of her palms, surrounding her in a ring of fire.  
Laura then dropped to the ground, exhausted, about two minutes later.  
Laura knelt next to her niece, That was a little more powerful than I had expected.  
Laura looked up at Laura, "I'm fine. Really..." she then fainted.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh..." Laura sat up in bed, rubbing her forehead. She looked to her left. Maya was kneeling next to her.  
"Laura, are you okay? We found you in the Haunted Wasteland with Enya. The wind must've knocked you out."  
"Huh?" Laura rubbed her eyes, "Enya?! Is Enya okay?!"  
"Enya's fine, sweetie. She got put back in her cell, but she's now chained to the wall so she can't get out."  
"What?!"  
"Shh..." Maya stroked Laura's head, "Get some rest."  
"How can I?"  
Maya bit her lip, "Sweetie, we found this in your pocket when we recovered you." The Gerudo pulled out the records that Laura had found in her aunt's tower.  
"Where did you get this?" Maya asked.  
Laura swallowed, "Mother... I..."  
Maya stared blankly at Laura, "You went out of the Valley?"  
"Yes..."  
"And went to the Tower of Evil?!"  
Laura looked at her foster mother, "You know the name of it?!"  
"Oops!" Maya slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, well. Now you know..."  
"Know what?"  
"About the tower."  
"I knew about it since a couple days ago."  
"What?!" Maya's eyes widened.  
"Mother," Laura said, "I've been meeting my aunt, Laura, in my dreams. She told me to go to her tower."  
  
***  
  
Nabooru walked along the prison chambers, her spear in hand. She had guarding duty today, and she wasn't too happy about it.  
"Aunt Nabooru?!"  
Nabooru blinked, then looked to her right, "Sweet Nayru! Day?!"  
"Nab, I need you to get me out! Please!"  
Nabooru didn't hesitate. She unlocked the cell, and ran inside, "Day, what are you doing here?!"  
"The guards caught me. All I was trying to do was find this Enya person my parents were talking about."  
"You heard Zelda and Sheik talk about Enya?!"  
Day nodded.  
Nabooru bit her lip, "Day, if I take you to her, you must promise not to tell anyone. Understand?"  
Day nodded again.  
"Okay. Come on."  
As Nabooru and Day walked, Day sighed, "Sorry about Saana... I killed her to defend my aunt and myself."  
"I know, Day," Nabooru said softly.  
"Nab, who are you talking to?"  
Nabooru yelped, turning around, "What are you doing here?!"  
Laura met eyes with Day, "Who's she?"  
"N-no one!"  
Day's jaw dropped, "Laura?!"  
Laura blinked, "You know my name?!"  
Day pulled away from Nabooru and ran over to Laura, "Dear Din, you do look just like her..."  
"Look like who?" Laura asked.  
Nabooru sighed, "Laura... this is Day."  
Laura blinked, "And...?"  
"She's......... she's your sister," Nabooru finished.  
Laura's eyes widened, and she stared at Day, speechless.  
Day felt like she was going to collapse. Was that really her sister standing right in front of her???  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Alucard dropped the dead Deku Squirrel and stood. He had been in Hyrule for almost three days, and he hadn't eaten, so he couldn't help but just catch the poor creature. Actually, Alucard could eat regular food since he was half human, but he didn't really favor Hylian food...  
Frustrated, the 400-year old Vampire ran a hand through his silver hair. He had forgotten the tracking spell that Laura had taught him when she was eight years old, so any hope of finding Enya was impossible. His senses weren't even as keen as Lamia's.  
"Alucard?"  
Alucard yelped, and quickly wiped the access blood away from his mouth, and spun around to face Shurai, "Dangit, you scared me!"  
Shurai managed to smile before sitting down on the grass, "I jest wanted te ask ye somethin'."  
"What's that?" Alucard asked.  
"How did ye meet Lamia?"  
Alucard sheepishly grinned, "It's a long story, but let's just say she didn't have good first-impressions..."  
Shurai laughed, "Well, I can tell ye still 'ave yer sense of 'umor."   
Alucard chuckled a little bit.  
"Y'know," Shurai said, "I actually do know where Enya is, I jest didn't tell anyone."  
Alucard looked at Shurai, his eyes widened, "Talk..."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Laura leaned back, "So... I'm a Princess?"  
Day nodded, "Shurai gave you to the Gerudos. Aunt Laura wanted more than anything to grow up with the Gerudos, and Shurai wanted you to have the life she didn't have."  
Laura shook her head, confused, "This doesn't make sense. How come both Enya and I had to be torn away from the truth?"  
The Princess gently stroked Laura's hair, "Laura... if you want, you and I could go back to the castle. You could meet Mom and Dad. Your real mom and dad."  
Laura looked at her sister, trying to hold back tears, "Can I bring Enya?"  
Day slightly jerked back at hearing these words, "I... I honestly don't know."  
Laura blinked, and a tear released itself. Her aunt had said that Enya's Father was in Hyrule now, and he would probably be at Laura's real home.  
"Please, Day. I really want her to come."  
Day thought hard for a minute before finally replying, "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Family Reunions (Enya Meets Alucard, Lau...

CHAPTER 4  
  
Enya's chains clinked as they unlocked, and the girl automatically rubbed her chafing wrists.  
"Enya," Laura smiled, "we're going somewhere."  
  
*  
  
Day led them both across Hyrule Field, leading their horses west.  
Laura gripped her reigns; she hadn't told Enya why she was taking her with Day and her, but she suspected that Enya knew something...  
They finally reached the castle, and Day halted the horses, and dismounted. Laura and Enya did the same.  
"Well, let's go inside. Hope ya like it," Day grimaced.  
Enya stayed silent. Her eyes were looking at the ground, and she was hardly looking where she was going.   
Laura touched her friend's shoulder, "You okay?"  
"Huh?" Enya looked up, her eyes blinking, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
Day opened the huge doors, and walked into the foyer of the entry room.  
Immediately, a woman looked up, "Day, where were--?!"  
The sound died on the woman's lips as she saw Laura.  
"Mother," Day started, "I brought Laura back."  
Princess Zelda quickly stammered across the velvet carpet path over to Laura and clutched her hand, "Who are you?"  
Laura blinked, confused, "Laura Dragmire... daughter of Maya and Ganondorf Dragmire..."  
Zelda looked towards Day, mouthing the words: How did you find her?  
Day mouthed back: Long story.  
Zelda then yelled, "Sheik!!!"  
Immediately, footsteps were heard, and Laura saw a man come into the room, "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"No," Zelda shook her head, then turned towards Sheik, "Our little girl's back..."   
Enya stood behind Day, hiding herself while Laura got to meet her parents.  
A couple minutes later, Laura had found out who her parents were, and Day shifted, moving out of the way.   
Zelda looked towards Enya, her eyes wide. Enya stared back, her cat-like eyes widening as well in surprise.  
Enya looked down, and hid her face with her hair.   
Laura looked back at Enya, then to Zelda, "Mother... this is my friend, Enya."  
Sheik and Zelda's eyes both widened, and Sheik took a weary step back, "No... she isn't allowed in 'ere."  
That must've set something off, because Enya immediately looked up, shocked.  
Day spoke up, "Mom, Dad, she's safe. Trust Laura. She knows Enya. There's nothing to worry about."  
Zelda shook her head, "No. She's not allowed here. Your father's right. Her mother was dangerous, and Enya could be twice as dangerous."  
"That's not true!" Laura exclaimed, "Enya has never hurt anything!"  
Zelda's eyes flickered back and forth from Laura to Enya, finally resting her eyes on Laura, "Listen, Laura; I can't let this castle come to any danger."  
"I only came here because Laura and Day invited me," Enya murmured.  
Day blinked, knowing she was now in trouble.  
  
***  
  
Laura leaned on her balcony. She had accepted an offer from Zelda to stay the night at the castle in her aunt's old room, but she could barely sleep. Enya, however, was sent back to Gerudo Valley. She could come back with Nabooru to pick up Laura in the morning.  
Laura had met her mother, father, her sister, and Impa and Shurai. Impa was her mother's attendant, and Shurai was Laura's attendant, and used to be her aunt's attendant, as well.  
The now titled Hylian Princess went back into her room when he heard something hit hard against the wall of the balcony next to hers'.  
Laura ran over to the balcony again, squinting her eyes to see in the dark, seeing Day run out on her own balcony. Laura then looked at the ground below Day's balcony, seeing a figure there.  
"Ganiox?" Laura blinked. She then shook her head and went back to bed.  
  
*  
  
Day jumped down from her balcony, careful not to tear her satin nightgown while landing in Ganiox's arms.  
"Nice catch," she giggled.  
Ganiox grinned briefly before setting Day down, "How's Laura taking it?"  
Day sighed, "She was kind of taken aback by the fact that she's the Princess of Hyrule, but otherwise, she's okay."  
Ganiox wrapped his arms around Day's waist, "Well, she found out about her family..."  
"Yeah... but she still feels bad for Enya. I sorta do, too. I mean, we killed her mother and she had to be raised like a normal girl, but her body couldn't handle it."  
Ganiox shook his head, disgusted, "We should've just killed her when Nabbie found her. Lamia had already named Enya, and Nabooru found out what her name was because she found a note to Tartara while she was gone saying that she had named her daughter 'Enya,' but Tartara was ash by the time the letter got here..."  
"Ganiox?"  
"Hmm?"  
"About Enya... I-I know who her father is."  
"Really?" Ganiox cocked an eyebrow.  
Day nodded, "He's in the castle right now. His name's Alucard. We haven't told Laura or Enya about him yet. He was Aunt Laura's best friend."  
Ganiox blinked, "Mother friends with an Undead? That's hard to believe."  
"Alucard told me everything. I didn't believe him at first, but then I asked Shurai, and found out that everything was true."  
"Well, how is the guy?"  
Day smirked, "Not too bad, actually. He's half human, and real cool with a sword."  
Ganiox laughed a little bit before saying, "Think he could beat me?"  
"Probably."  
Ganiox smiled and bent down to kiss Day's mouth.  
  
** *  
  
Alucard sprawled out on the patch of grass, bored. Shurai had told him earlier about Enya's whereabouts, but he remembered that Lamia told him that Gerudos hated men coming into their territory, and Alucard respected that. He would've snuck in the fortress in bat, wolf, or mist form, but he figured some people might be a little too good on the eyes. (Lamia told him of the extreme guarding system Gerudos had, too.)  
Ever since Alucard left Transylvania to come back to Hyrule, he was worried about Lamia, about Enya, about Laura, and the fact that he had gotten banished from coming to Hyrule over 100 years ago. Sometime after Alucard finally got back to his castle, he had received a note from King Harkinian stating that if Alucard came inside Hyrule ever again, he'd be burned alive, then decapitated so he couldn't come back. Alucard cowered at the thought.  
But then again, King Harkinian was severely ill and had to stay in bed all day. Zelda had to tell him of Alucard's coming back, but Harkinian didn't have the strength to order an execution. Harkinian was probably so ill he had even forgot about Alucard's punishment.  
Hi.  
Alucard grinned, happy that he had something to do now, "Hey, Laura."  
Y'know what?  
"What?"  
Umm... maybe I shouldn't tell you this...  
Alucard narrowed his eyes, "Okay, now I really wanna know."  
Well...  
"Talk..."  
Okay, here it is: Enya was at the castle earlier and YOU MISSED HER!!!!  
Alucard's eyes went wide open, "What?!"  
Hey, easy, big guy. She's gonna be back tomorrow to pick up the new me. Unless you acted like a big oaf again and didn't use your senses to know that there was a new person in the castle...  
Alucard growled, "Oh, shut up. I'm not that too keen on using Vampy Senses a lot. Heck, even Lamia got onto me about that..."  
...You really miss her, don't ya?  
"Why should it matter to you? You killed her..."  
For good reasons...  
Alucard smiled, "Well, I'm not gonna get mad at you this time, Lar. I'm bored and in need of company..."  
O-kay... so, what do you want me to do? Play Card Tricks?  
Alucard laughed, "Like you ever learned to play card tricks..."  
I know. I was just joking. I'm a sorceress, not a clown.  
"Obviously," Alucard scoffed, "and don't think I forgot about that time when you were five years old and 'accidentally' sent that dagger flying towards my chest..."  
It WAS an accident!!!  
"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever."  
Alucard sat up and shifted to make himself comfortable, "I'll tell you this, though: I'm staying in the entry room after dawn until Enya comes."  
She looks a lot like Lamia, I'll tell you that.   
Alucard soon stood, "Well, thanks for telling me, but I gotta go. I'm gonna go hunt another Deku Squirrel."  
Laura's voice echoed through the air. Okay. Later.  
"Later," Alucard said.  
  
*  
  
Zelda walked out of the room, her hand covering her mouth in terror.  
Sheik looked up, "Well?"  
Zelda shook her head, "He's not getting any better."  
King Harkinian had suddenly gotten strangely ill; the same illness that fell upon Queen Nathalie, only Laura -Zelda's sister Laura- had put the spell on Nathalie to make her sick, then when Zelda and Link met for the first time, Ganondorf had been distracting King Harkinian, and Laura had snuck into Nathalie's room to try and get the Ocarina of Time.  
Nathalie had refused to give up the Ocarina, and when Laura got fed up, she put a fireball against her own mother's throat, killing her the exact same way how she had killed Princess Flaura.  
"I don't get it," Zelda said, on the verge of collapse, "how could this have happened? I thought that Cholera had stopped years ago after my mother died."  
Sheik pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the top of the head, "I know. I donna understand either."  
Zelda wrapped her arms around Sheik's waist, "He doesn't even know that Laura's here. I don't even want to mention that name to him."  
"I know," Sheik said.  
The Princess felt a hot tear run down her cheek, "Daddy's so old... I don't think he'll survive."  
"Zelda," Sheik said firmly but gently, "donna even say that. Donna even think about it."  
Zelda sniffed, "W-where's Link and Vanessa?"  
"Uh..." Sheik thought for a minute, "They said they were goin' te Mount Stygis te look fer any baddies that survived Lamia's attack on Laura."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Vanessa leapt down from a tree, "Nothing up there except some baby Deku Scrubs and some Deku Squirrels."  
Link's shoulders slumped, "I'm telling you, something big is around here."   
Vanessa shifted in her sweatshirt, "Ya? Like what? Attack of the killer snowflakes? This place is freezing, Link. Ever since Laura died here, it's been Ice City."  
"All of Hyrule has kinda had a small temperature drop..." Link finished.  
"Yep," Vanessa said, "other places have only dropped like... five degrees, but here? It's like the Ice Cavern."  
Link smiled at the thought, then looked at the huge, deformed snow hill behind Vanessa, "Umm... remember that really big thing I was telling you about?"  
Vanessa blinked, "Yeah?"  
Link strode over to the hill, "Look over here."  
Vanessa went over, and brushed some snow away, "Hey, you're right. Something's under here..."  
Link helped Vanessa brush away more snow on the other side of the hill, then nearly leapt ten feet in the air when he heard the scream Vanessa let out.  
"What is it?!" Link asked, unsheathing the Master Sword.  
Vanessa's face was pale-white, "IT'S A CARNA-CICLE!!!!"  
Link went over to what Vanessa was screaming about and nearly screamed himself, seeing the side of the Carna Dragon's face. It had been frozen for ten years, and there was no sign of decay, the ice had kept it so well preserved.  
"Well, we need to get it out of the open!" Vanessa shrieked.   
"I ain't touchin' it..." Link said disgustingly.  
"Well... can't we go back and tell Zelda? She can teleport it to a cave on the mountain and turn her to stone again."  
"That might be our best chance. I don't think anyone would want to touch a ten-year-old dead body. Especially Lamia's body."  
Navi groaned uncomfortably, waking up and poking her head out from under Link's hat, "What is it?"   
"Interested in having an auction to sell a Carna Dragon?" Link joked.  
Navi blinked, "Uh... that's Lamia?"  
"Ya," Vanessa said.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Laura woke up, feeling the rising sun beat against her eyelids.  
Getting out of bed, the girl took off her nightgown and put on the clothes that she wore yesterday, and went downstairs, seeing her mother and father with a man and a woman.  
Day soon came over to Laura, "What's going on?"  
"I dunno," Laura said.  
Laura listened carefully, and widened her eyes, hearing the word "Carna."  
  
*  
  
Zelda shook her head, "How could this have happened? I thought that the Carna Dragon would have just turned to dust if it was its second time being defeated..."  
"Well, obviously Laura didn't hit it in the heart or a place where it hit someplace where there was a dust button, she just killed it as if it were a huge animal," Vanessa snorted.  
"Which it was," Sheik scoffed.  
Link ran a hand through his tan hair, "Zelda, can you turn her to stone again and transport her into a cave on the mountainside?"  
Zelda bit her lip, "I can try, but transporting something that big will waste my energy."  
Link nodded, "I know."  
The Princess rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'll try to do it tonight. Just give me some time to think."   
"Mother? What's going on?"  
Zelda looked around Link, "Nothing, Laura. I'm just talking about a meeting."  
Hearing the name Laura, Link spun around, as did Vanessa, and his eyes immediately widened, "Dear Goddesses..."  
Laura blinked, "What? Never seen a kid before?"  
"And she's just as sarcastic as the last one."  
"Last one? Ya mean my aunt?"  
Link and Zelda both looked at each other.  
A guard soon came to the scene, and addressed Zelda, "Your Majesty, there are two Gerudos here, asking to come in. Do they have your permission to enter?"  
Zelda blinked, then smiled, "Of course they do!"  
The guard bowed to Zelda, and walked off. The doors to the castle soon opened, and Nabooru and Enya walked in.  
"Nabbie!" Laura exclaimed, and ran over to hug her aunt.  
Vanessa let out a wry grin, seeing Laura and Nabooru, but then she saw Enya at Nabooru's side, smiling. Probably happy to see Laura, but her teeth--  
Vanessa's eyes widened, "Link, it's her!!!"  
Without warning, Vanessa unsheathed a dagger and started to run for Enya. She was just about to run the dagger straight into the girl's chest when a hand snapped out and caught the hand that held the dagger.  
"Get away from her," Alucard snarled, baring his fangs, and Vanessa immediately dropped the dagger in a pain spasm, feeling Alucard's short talons dig into her wrist.  
Laura stared wide-eyed at the man, "...Alucard?"  
Alucard returned the stare, releasing his grip on Vanessa, "How- how did you know my name?"  
"I have my sources," Laura said, grinning.  
Enya looked from Laura to Alucard, "Uh... excuse me, but who the heck is Alucard?"  
Zelda approached Enya, "Enya, this is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes--"  
"Alucard," Alucard interjected, "No one calls me Adrian."  
Zelda couldn't help but smile from the remark, "Alucard."  
"And...?" Enya asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
Zelda bit her lip, "Well... he's...."  
"What?"  
Swallowing hard, Zelda managed to finish her sentence, "He's your Father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Mommy Dearest

CHAPTER 5  
  
Enya seemed paralyzed as she stared up at Alucard. Was Zelda telling the truth? Was Alucard really her father?  
Vanessa looked back and forth, from Alucard to Enya, "I can see the family resemblance."  
"How so?" Link asked.  
"They both have long hair."  
Alucard briefly glared angrily at Vanessa, "Shut up about my hair."  
Enya finally managed to speak, "Y-you're my father?"  
Alucard nodded.  
The girl didn't know what to say after that.  
"En? Hellooo!" Laura said, waving her hand in front of Enya's face.   
"Huh?" Enya blinked, looking towards her.  
"You still alive?"  
Enya narrowed her eyes, "What do you think?"  
"I think you almost had a heart attack from meeting your dad," Laura said.  
"Oh, I'm touched," Alucard said sarcastically. Enya laughed.   
Well, she has your laugh.  
Alucard briefly looked up, thinking Go away, Laura...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ganiox leaned back in his chair, not caring if it was about to tip backwards, "Nab and Enya should've been back by now..."  
Carla pretended a pencil was amusing her, "So?"  
"Well, what if the guards didn't trust them or something? I mean, it's possible..."  
"Well, bro, I'm surprised at you. You're actually caring about someone other than Day," Carla sneered, a smirk crossing her face.  
Ganiox's eyes widened, and he stood up, jabbing a finger at Carla, "What Day and I do is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!"  
Carla fell over laughing at the look on Ganiox's face when she had a tone that Ganiox and Day were doing other things aside from seeing each other...  
Carla finally regained her wits, and looked over at Ganiox again, "Bro, seriously, you two have been seeing each other way too much."  
Ganiox ignored his sister, but walked out of the fortress. He was tired of people criticizing him that he loved Day. Heck, it was just the same thing that happened between Ganondorf and Laura... only there aren't any Undead sisters involved... just annoying ones.  
Ganiox then leaned against a wall at the thought of his mother. The Gerudos loved her as if she was a Gerudo herself, but Ganondorf was the worst off. Every night, he sat out in Desert Colossus talking to himself as if Laura were right in front of him.  
The Gerudos were still loyal to Laura, even if she was dead. Ganiox had tried to convince himself that Laura was still alive in spirit, but it didn't help.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nabooru and Enya mounted their horses while Laura was struggling to mount hers'. That's one thing she hated about not being a Gerudo...  
...you were too short to mount Gerudo Horses.  
Enya was still silent. She couldn't believe that she had met her own father.  
Finally getting on the horse, Laura looked over to Enya, "You okay?"  
Enya nodded, "Just... kinda held back that I actually met my father, who I never thought I'd meet..."  
Nabooru bit her lip, pained by Enya's voice tone. She wanted to say something, but she just couldn't. Enya knew now that she wasn't a true Gerudo, that Nabbie wasn't her mother, and that she was a Gerudo...  
...She just wasn't a pure Gerudo.  
Enya had so badly wanted to ask Alucard who her mother was, but she was sure everyone else would cringe at hearing the question.   
Well, all except Alucard.  
The trio finally reached Gerudo Valley. Nabooru took Laura to her room while Enya just sat outside, not knowing what to think of what had happened.  
Enya curled up next to the Gerudo Fortress, mixed with anger, confusion, and disbelief.  
Suddenly, Enya felt like her heart had just been ripped out.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Okay, what's going on?!" Laura demanded, sensing something bad.  
Nayru shook her head, "We don't know. Something's doing something to Enya... someone..."  
"Think Lilu is responsible?" Laura asked, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Could be," Din announced.  
"Great. Okay, so, what do you think Lilu's doin'?"  
"So far," Din explained, "we've found out that Lilu's trying to capture her soul."  
"What?!"   
Farore looked up in alarm, "If she gets ahold of Enya's soul..."  
"Don't even say what'll happen," Laura growled.  
Nayru nodded, "She's right. If Lilu gets ahold of her, things will happen."  
"We have to get her soul," Din said. The other two agreed.  
"Whoa, wait," Laura blinked, totally blank, "What do you mean? You and Lilu are going to fight over her soul?"  
"Either that or have Lamia's reign happen again."  
Laura rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Oh, that's great."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Enya screamed out, feeling something new tear at her. Nabooru came rushing out of the Fortress to her, her eyes wide with horror, "Enya, what's wrong? What happened?"  
Enya's pain and fear soon faded, and she looked at Nabooru, "I don't... I don't know. Something was... inside of me, Nabbie... I don't know what."  
Nabooru ran her hands through Enya's hair, knowing she was telling the truth. Enya never screamed for no reason unless she was in a tickle fight with Laura.  
Enya blinked, "Where's my father?"  
Nabooru blinked, then smiled weakly, "Hang on. I'll get him."  
With that, the Gerudo ran off. If Enya wanted something or someone, Nabooru knew now that she had to see it, because Nabooru could definitely tell something was wrong with Enya.  
  
***  
  
Zelda leaned against a wall, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It had been an exhausting day this morning.  
Vanessa sat down on a stair, Link next to her, Alucard standing a few feet away from them, and Sheik and Day sitting next to each other on the other side of the room.  
Suddenly, Nabooru rushed into the room, getting everyone's attention.  
"Zelda, it's Enya. Something's wrong, and she needs to see Alucard. Wher--"  
"I'm right here," Alucard spoke up at the mention of his name along with his daughter's.   
Nabooru gestured to the door, "We need to go now."  
"Whoa, whoa," Zelda said, holding up her hands, "How are you going to get past the Gerudos with him?"  
Nabooru grinned, "I have my ways."  
  
*  
  
"Okay, so run this past me again?"  
Nabooru tightened the rope on Alucard's wrists, "Just act like a prisoner. I'll get you past the guards and to Enya."  
Alucard felt his wrists begin to chafe. Nabooru had to scratch up his armor -something he didn't like very much- cover his face and hair with dirt, as well as take away his weapons to make him look like he put up a fight before coming to the Valley.  
Nabooru finally checked to make sure he looked scruffy enough as the Gerudos could handle, and then started walking him into the Valley.  
When they got in eyesight of the Gerudos, Nabooru shoved Alucard forward, and the Gerudos calmed down at the sight of him when he obeyed what Nabooru ordered to him. (She actually did yell at him to make it look like he was actually a prisoner)  
The Gerudos rose the gate to the Fortress, not even asking who the man was.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Nabooru cut the ropes on Alucard off, and opened the door to where Enya was.  
Enya was curled up in a corner, whimpering. Alucard kneeled next to her and the girl quickly looked up.  
"Daddy?" Enya asked.  
Alucard gently reached out and hugged Enya, actually holding her for the first time in ten years, "It's okay, sweetie, I'm here."  
Enya hugged him back, "Something's wrong."   
Alucard gently rocked her back and forth, "What do you mean?"  
Enya sniffed, "I feel like I'm being torn apart on the inside..."  
"What? Torn apart?"  
Enya nodded, burying her face in Alucard's shoulder, not wanting to talk anymore.  
After awhile, Nabooru poked her head in, "Alucard, you need to leave..."  
Alucard started to stand up, but Enya held onto him, "I want to go with you..."  
The Vampeal blinked, then looked towards Nabooru, who nodded.  
Alucard gently picked up Enya as the girl still felt upset, then walked out the door.  
Enya looked towards Nabooru as they passed her, "Tell Laura I'll see her soon, okay?"  
Nabooru pinched Enya's nose, managing a weak smile, "You betcha."  
******************************************************************  
  
Zelda felt herself collapse, and thanked the goddesses when Link and Sheik caught her before she fell onto the snow.  
"You okay, Zel?" Link asked, helping the princess up.  
Zelda nodded weakly, gasping for air, "Just remind me never to do two big magic thingies at once, kay?"  
Sheik nodded as the princess held onto him while Link jabbed his sword in the ground and leaned on its hilt.  
Zelda looked up into the cave that the three had just come out of. Zelda had managed to transport Lamia's body there and turn her to stone, but like she had feared earlier, her energy and magic were drained dramatically.   
As Sheik and Link walked her home, Zelda asked, "Who's gonna tell Alucard where Lamia is? More than likely he's gonna want to know..."  
"I'll tell him..." Link groaned, "But if he looks at me like I'm some sort of psycho, I'm killing him."  
"Think we should let Enya know?" Sheik asked.  
Zelda shook her head, "No... not yet. Not until we know that she's more Alucard's blood than Lamia's."  
"You mean you don't want another Lamia prowling around Hyrule?" Link scoffed.  
"Exactly."  
"Same 'ere," Sheik snorted.  
They all rested for a couple minutes to make sure Zelda was feeling okay before heading back to the castle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Alucard was tightly holding a sobbing Enya when Zelda, Link, and Sheik came back. He looked over towards them, "Something's wrong with Enya... I'll take care of her, don't worry."  
Zelda blinked, "...Alright..."  
Link bit his lip, "Uh... Al? Can I talk to you in private?"  
The Vampeal stood, "Sure."  
He followed Link into a hallway, and leaned against the wall. Link seemed like he was really depressed about something, but if he had to tell Alucard in private, it must've been about Lamia, or Enya.  
Link ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, "Alucard... we found Lamia's body."  
Alucard straightened, his eyes widening slightly, "Y-you did?"  
Link nodded, exhaling heavily, "Well, she was still in the form that she used to kill Laura with. Zelda turned her to stone, and we were wondering if you--"  
"Take me to her. Both me and Enya," Alucard said firmly.  
"That's the problem; Zelda doesn't want Enya to see her just yet. She's so young, and we don't know what the poor girl will do," Link explained.  
Alucard fell back against the wall again, "Well... then take me to her, at least... please. I want to see her again so badly--"  
"I know you do. And you can take Enya yourself later on, but I don't want her to know right off the bat that me, Zelda, Sheik, and a whole lot of other people here helped kill her, alright?"  
Alucard nodded, "I'll do whatever you ask."  
Link sighed, "Alright... we'll take you tonight, when Enya's asleep... she's been raised as a Gerudo, so she sleeps at night."  
"Okay. Well... I need to go see how she's doing, anyway. Let's go around oh... let's say midnight, alright?"  
"Sure."  
Alucard walked away, and to where Enya was. The girl was sitting in a corner, her knees hugged to her chest, and her eyes wide with terror.  
"En?"  
The girl looked up, surprised, as her father addressed her. She didn't talk, but her eyes looked like she was saying, "Yeah?"  
Alucard sat down next to her and hugged her, "Everything okay, sweetie?"  
"I don't know..." she said softly, burying her face in his shoulder.  
"Have you felt that weird thing inside of you again yet?"  
Enya shook her head, "No..."  
"Then why are ya so depressed?"  
Enya shrugged, "Just been overwhelmed from everything, that's all... meeting you, meeting Laura's parents, and just a whole lot of stuff..."  
"Well, life can be overwhelming sometimes, Enya... you just have to know how to deal with it..."   
The girl rubbed her eyes, "I know..."  
"Hey, don't cry, it's not gonna help..."  
"It's not that, I'm just tired, that's all..." Enya said, "Been a big day..."  
"Gee, y'think?"  
Enya giggled, and Alucard felt somewhat relieved to hear her laugh after all she had gone through today.  
Silence filled the room for a couple minutes until Alucard finally realized that Enya had fallen asleep after he almost nodded off. He slowly pulled her away from him and laid her down where she was, and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.   
The sun had set, and yet no one was asleep. Alucard saw Day leaning against a wall in the hallway. She looked up as she saw him come out, "How's Enya doing?"  
Alucard shrugged, "She's sleeping."  
Day nodded, then bit her lip, "Alucard?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How- how well did you know my Aunt?"  
Alucard blinked, "Well, I only knew her for 10 years... but let's just say I knew her so well that I can still remember how many dimples were in her cheeks when she smiled..."  
Day looked down at the floor, creaking a smile, "...She never told me much about her childhood... she has mentioned you before... just not that much. If I recall correctly, she said you had been banished from Hyrule..."  
Alucard nodded, "I was... it's just I got so concerned about Lamia and Enya that I came here..."  
"Oh."  
Alucard thought for a second, "Did- did Laura have any kids when she got older?"  
Day let out a laugh, then nodded, "Yeah... she has a son and daughter. Both half Gerudo. She married Ganondorf, my uncle, when she was 16."  
Alucard smirked, "I kinda figured she'd get married to the Gerudo male... but I never thought she'd be the mother of his son... daughter, yeah, but not son..."  
Day then muttered, "Her son is my boyfriend..."  
"What?!"  
She looked up, "Huh? Wha- I-I didn't say anything!"  
Alucard blinked.  
Day soon thought up something to replace what she said, "Uh... her kids are gonna come with us to see Lamia tonight... then you can meet them... they look a LOT like her..."  
The man smirked, "Bet they do..."  
"They even have her hair colors..."  
"You're kidding..."  
"Nope," Day laughed.  
Alucard slowly shook her head, "That girl always had the weirdest hair color coordination I have ever seen in my entire 450 years of life..."  
"Carla and Ganiox are even more weird..."  
"I can hardly wait to see them..."  
"They're really nice, don't worry... but they ARE Vampire killers... heck, even I am... and so was Laura..."  
"Because of Lamia, right?"  
Day nodded, "Goddesses, Lamia did so much to Hyrule... I don't even see how you could have fallen in love with her..."  
"Sometimes I can't even figure it out, either... she wasn't that pleasant of person when we first met, I'll tell you that."  
"I can believe it... must've taken a LONG time to tame her, eh?"  
"Oh, yeah," Alucard said, nodding his head, sort of laughing.  
The two talked for awhile, when there was a knock on the castle door.  
Day started to walk to the door, "I think that's Carla, Ganiox, and Naru..."  
Alucard slowly followed her, and stayed in the hallway as she answered the door, and the three people came in.   
Day had embraced Ganiox as he came in, and Zelda, Link, Sheik, Vanessa, Impa, and Shurai came into the room soon, as well.  
"Hey, Aunt Zelda," Carla said, hugging the Princess.  
Zelda hugged her niece back, then turned to Alucard, "Hey, come and meet Laura's children and stepdaughter."  
Alucard obeyed, and stepped forward.   
Zelda looked from Alucard to Naru, Carla, and Ganiox, "Guys, this is Alucard, Enya's father. Alucard, this is Carla, Laura's daughter, Ganiox, Laura's son, and Naru, Laura's stepdaughter."  
All of the kids weakly waved and said a weak, "Hi..."  
Day elbowed her mother in the ribs, whispering to her, "You forgot to leave out one, itsy bitsy part about Ganiox..."  
Zelda sighed, exasperated, "Uh... and Ganiox is also Day's boyfriend..."  
"Gee, make it a big deal, why don't ya..." Ganiox growled. Everyone laughed.   
Vanessa's shoulders slumped, "Well, are we gonna go, or wait for Lamia to break out of the stone somehow and watch her destroy Hyrule again?"  
Alucard held up a finger, "I'll choose the second option," he said sarcastically.   
"Hey, we're the jokers around here," Naru, Carla, and Ganiox growled.  
Zelda rolled her eyes, "Those three like to be called the 'Three Stooges of Hyrule.'"  
"And don't you forget it!" Naru grinned.  
Shurai shook her head in exasperation, "Well, Carla, Ganiox, did ye remember te bring yerselves somethin' te keep ye safe from th' cold?"  
Carla and Ganiox looked down at the three-layered sweatshirts that they were wearing, along with double-layered wool pants, and then nodded.  
Alucard blinked, "You two even have Laura's weakness to the cold?"  
The two Gerulians nodded, "Darn proud of it, too."  
  
*  
  
They all arrived at Mount Stygis about an hour and a half later. Zelda, Link, and Sheik led everyone to the cave where Lamia was. Alucard's pace had slightly slowed down as they walked, and he had been looking at the ground the entire time.  
Shurai put a hand on Alucard's shoulder, "Ali, ye okay?"  
Alucard nodded, "Don't call me 'Ali...' I had to tell Lamia that a thousand times... not to mention Laura..."  
The Sheikah creaked a smile, "Aye, Laura loved callin' ye that..."   
"And it got on my nerves like heck," Alucard finished.   
They soon approached the mouth of the cave.  
Impa swallowed, "We're 'ere..."  
Everyone walked in, Alucard following last, as if he were afraid to see Lamia again.   
The room was pitch black, and the only light coming from the moon made a huge shadow against the back of the cave, which was obviously Lamia's body.  
Carla and Ganiox lit torches, while Link stepped forward, "There she is..."  
Vanessa walked up to the stone body and kicked it, "Yeah... the stupid bit--"  
Link covered Vanessa's mouth with his hand, "Shut up."  
Shurai and Impa were the first ones to notice Alucard's expression when he saw Lamia's body. Zelda then saw his expression, and quietly told everyone to leave the cave. They obeyed, and Alucard didn't even notice them leave.  
Alucard stepped forward, kneeling down next to Lamia. He remembered this form. Back in Transylvania, the Succubus had gotten jealous of Alucard and Lamia's feelings for one another, and had kidnapped Lamia while she was pregnant with Enya. Since Lamia was with child, she had no way of protecting herself. The Succubus had even slit Lamia's wrists to try and make her bleed so much that Enya wouldn't be able to live without her mother's blood.  
Then, Alucard had come and rescued her, along with Maria Renard and Richter Belmont. They had narrowly escaped after destroying the Succubus and her younger brother, the Incubus, when the perverted Demon took Lamia's form, and along with it, her powers. She had taken the Carna Dragon's form, and Lamia had to help Alucard destroy the Succubus by shouting weaknesses to him from where she had taken cover while he fought the demon all by himself. He had finally killed the beast, and when Lamia went into labor 4 ½ months later, everyone was positive that Lamia would give birth to a stillborn, yet they were all shocked to see that the baby was alive. Lamia named her "Enya" which, in Gerudo, meant "Miracle Child."  
Alucard took off one of his gloves and ran his pale hand along the curves of the dragon's face. The emotion her face was in was pained, like the expression on her face when she died. The eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth was hanging open in a roar, the 4-foot long fangs hanging out of the top of her mouth. Just the thought of seeing Lamia in pain brought hot tears to the Vampeal's eyes.  
He rested his head against Lamia's arm, wanting to forget all of those horrible memories. He gently stroked Lamia's arm, sort of surprised when he felt that the stone was smooth, not jagged, and easily let his hand glide across it.  
Alucard looked up at the beast, finally letting tears slide down his cheeks. Why did this have to happen to Lamia? It affected Enya more than anyone; the poor girl had to be raised completely differently than how she was supposed to be raised, and she had probably spent her whole life trying to figure out who her parents were.  
About 20 minutes later, Alucard came out of the cave. Zelda looked up, "You okay?"  
Alucard nodded, "Yeah... I'm taking Enya here the moment we get back."  
Shurai's eyes slightly widened, but Alucard didn't let on. Shurai remained silent, but Alucard could tell that inside her mind, she wanted to protest against his word.  
Vanessa let out a sigh, but it wasn't of sympathy, "Why?"  
Alucard fairly glanced at her, "She probably wants to know who her Mother is, and I don't want her to wait any longer than she already has."  
Impa nodded, "Aye, I agree... but ye do understand, Alucard, that if she attacks us because of what we did te 'er Mum, ye git th' blame."  
Alucard let out a small smirk, "I understand..."  
Zelda nodded, "Okay... then let's head back..."  
  
*  
  
Everyone was silent on the way back to the castle, and it seemed that even the surroundings were silent; no doves cooed, no wind blew against the trees, and the crickets weren't even chirping.  
When they finally came inside the castle, they all went about their own business, which was mostly going to bed. Day was saying bye to Ganiox, while Naru and Carla waited impatiently for him to stop talking to her, and everyone else went to bed.  
Alucard walked to where Enya was, and knelt next to her. Enya was curled up in a fetal position, slightly shivering from the cold. Alucard picked her up, gently shaking her, "Ennie... wake up. I have something to show you," he whispered.  
Enya stirred, finally opening her eyes, "Ugh... what is it?"  
"We're gonna go somewhere... grab a blanket, because it's gonna be cold, ok?"  
Enya nodded, "Okay..."  
She soon found a warm blanket in a closet, and, since Alucard knew she was too tired to walk, he carried her to Mount Stygis, while Enya fell asleep again and slept most of the way.  
It took a good two hours walking to get there, and Alucard walked in the cave. The torches had burned out, but both he and Enya could see in the dark, so it wasn't much of a problem.  
Alucard set Enya down, and woke her up again. She wasn't this sleepy this time, as the cold woke her up quickly. She looked up at Alucard, "Why are we in a cave?" she asked, shivering and wrapping the blanket around her body. She hadn't even seen the frozen figure behind her yet.   
Alucard looked pointedly to Lamia's body, "Look at the stone dragon behind you..."  
Enya rubbed the rest of the sleep out of her eyes, and looked at what he was talking about, and let out a small yelp at the sudden sight of it, huddling closer to her father, "What the--?!"  
Alucard let out a small laugh at her reaction, then his face suddenly turned serious and sad at the same time, "Enya... you see the dragon, right?"  
"Gee, y'think I'm blind?!"  
Alucard ignored her remark, "Well... that thing is actually a human... or was, at least. Her name was Lamia Carna..."  
Enya blinked, her eyes suddenly widening, and she looked at the dragon again, "Wha--?"  
Alucard sighed, and helped Enya sit up straighter, "Enya... this is your Mother."  
Enya stared at the monster, speechless. She then moved forward and looked closer at it, "My.... my Mother?"  
Alucard nodded, "Laura's aunt killed her... along with the help of Laura's parents and some other people."  
Enya warily reached out and touched the stone, startled at how cold it felt, "Wh- why?"  
She felt her father move closer to her and hug her softly, "...She wasn't exactly a good person in Hyrule, sweetie... she was a killer, and the warriors of Hyrule just got a little too fed up with her."  
Enya shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Why did this have to happen to her?! Why did she have to be so confused about her parents? She let out a small pout, wanting to ask so many questions that she knew no one could answer. She buried her face in Alucard's shoulder and started crying uncontrollably. The weird feeling was coming back, but it was only a small nibble, and she didn't bother to pay attention to it.   
Alucard held onto her tightly, then asked, "Enya, what's wrong?"  
Through her tears, Enya managed to ask, "Why didn't they kill me along with Mother?!"  
Staring down, horrified, Alucard loosened his grip on her slightly, "Why are you saying that?"  
"Because I don't have a place in this world. I never have, and never will."  
"Hey, don't say that... I thought the same thing when I lost my Mother... I was three years older than you, however, but look at me, I'm 430 years old, and I still think that same thought, even today."  
Enya wiped her eyes, "It's not fair..."  
"Nothing's fair, Enya, you have to accept that..."  
"But what if I can't?"  
"Then bad things will happen... events happen and truth comes whether you want it to or not, sweetie..." Alucard said.  
Enya turned back to look at the statue of her Mother, her blanket wrapped tightly around her. She sighed, "Daddy, I'll be out soon... you go back to the castle..."  
Alucard ran his tongue along his fangs before he replied, "...Alright... I'll see you soon," he said. He stood up about five seconds later when Enya didn't say goodbye, and left.  
Enya drew in a shuddering breath, looking up at the statue. One half of her couldn't believe that this monster was her mother, and one half said that it made sense.  
Slowly crawling over to it, Enya laid down in the crook of Lamia's arm, closing the blanket around her. Within moments, she fell asleep next to the monster...  
...No... wait...  
...It wasn't a monster...  
...It was her Mother...  



End file.
